


The Park After Dark

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cheating, Cruising, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex, Roleplay, Schmoop, Sentinel Senses, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved Blair but sometimes a man wanted variety -- wanted to not know every response, every taste and scent of a permanent lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Park After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2004. I'd like to thank the gals at Sen_beta, Andi, Marion, pamh, Tamy, and WoD, for their beta and Angelee and Lady Jaguar for the Spanish vocabulary help. Thank you, Mason, for loving the story from the beginning. And, last but not least, Goldsea, without whom this story would have had no climax. The paraphrased quotation is from William Shakespeare's Anthony and Cleopatra.  
> Winds-of-Dawn has written a companion piece to this story called Flame. You can find it at 852 Prospect or [here](http://www.squidge.org/wod/ts/flame.htm).

Jim put the finishing touches on the goatee and looked at himself in the mirror. With the facial hair and the baseball cap, hopefully he was pretty unrecognizable. The last thing he needed was for someone to recognize him. Especially where he was going tonight.

Taking a step back, he took inventory. He decided he looked good and wouldn't have any trouble getting someone interested. The tight jeans and the black muscle shirt showed off his physique and all the work he'd put into it. The time he spent in the gym was mostly to keep himself in peak physical condition for his job but that didn't mean the side effects weren't useful. They were definitely going to come in handy tonight.

Taking a look at his watch, he realized he needed to get going. He quickly packed away the contents of his undercover make-up kit and cleaned up the sink.

As he grabbed his keys from their basket, he caught a glimpse of something metallic under the table. Picking it up, he saw that it was one of Blair's necklaces and that he must have dropped it as he was heading out the door. Jim momentarily considered taking it back upstairs, but instead he placed it on the table. He was running late and Blair could put it away when he got back. He headed out the door and down to his truck.

Fifteen minutes later, he was parked on a side street and walking the five blocks to Fairfield Park. With luck, even if his truck was noticed, he was far enough away not to be associated with his destination. He sauntered slowly through the sex district, waving away the hookers who approached him, thinking that they were lucky he wasn't working in Vice anymore. The neon signs and marquees that advertised the theaters and the clubs spread a false glamour over the milling crowd that wandered through the streets looking for connections. A feeling of superiority was tempting, but he knew that tonight he was no different than any of them.

The last two blocks before Fairfield were part of the gay district. The marquees advertised male porn stars and the hookers were drag queens and skinny, young men with hard eyes. They called out to him, but he passed them by with a shake of his head and a lingering glance. He had a taste for something fresher tonight.

Fairfield Park. He crossed the street from the well-lit commercial district and headed into the wooded area. The city was constantly putting in more lighting when the locals complained, but the night-time denizens took out the lights just as fast, preferring the dark for their activities.

Jim had raided Fairfield Park back when he was in Vice, so he was familiar with the paths and he headed over to the picnic tables near the playground. Two of the street lights were still working here so that you could actually see the goods before you connected and faded into the woods for privacy.

It was still fairly early and the park wasn't too crowded yet. But it was Saturday night and in less than an hour, there'd be a small crowd gathering and you wouldn't be able to walk through the trees and avoid stumbling onto rutting couples left and right. But for now, there was still room.

Jim walked along the tables looking over the possibilities. He didn't know when he'd get this chance again, so he wasn't going to settle for the first available body. He stopped and chatted a couple of times before shaking his head and moving on. Then he saw him.

The kid was sitting there on one of the tables, feet up on the bench, staring at him. A big leather daddy was doing his best, but the kid said something in a low voice and the guy looked pissed but walked away. Holding Jim's gaze, the kid leaned back and spread his knees apart to show off an impressive package. Jim had been half-hard with anticipation all evening. The whole time that he was walking through the district, knowing where he was headed and what was waiting for him, he'd savored the growing heaviness between his legs. But now, his cock surged into full hardness like a blow to the gut. Drawn by the urgency of his need, he moved forward until he was standing in front of the kid, looking down at him.

Up close, the kid was older than he looked but, God, he was gorgeous. Probably Latino with that smooth tan and the sleek, shiny black hair that fell to his shoulders. Definitely a punk with that attitude and the tattoo. Jim raised an eyebrow at the snarling black panther circled by barbed wire dripping blood. Just the kind of budding criminal that someday Jim would be arresting for something or other, probably involving assault with a deadly weapon. Dark brown eyes stared into his, challenging him, and a ripe, sensuous mouth curled knowingly. That mouth promised all kinds of nasty, dark, wonderful things. Yeah, this was the one.

Jim met those eyes with a lazy, arrogant smirk of his own and then he took his time examining the full length of that body. Nicely toned arms and chest under the blue mesh half tee that ended below the hairless pecs and above the flat stomach. Tight, black jeans showed off the line of muscular thigh. Jim's eyes drifted back up to the crotch and examined the cock that he could see swelling in front of his eyes.

"Te gusta, amigo?" the kid asked, in a husky, innuendo-laden voice.

Jim didn't even bother looking up. "Yeah, I like. Just as much as you like what you see," he answered and grabbed the guy's cock, massaging it through the jeans, and smiling at the gasp that followed. He dropped his hand and said, "Come on." He turned and walked away confidently, smiling as he heard the guy mutter, "Shit," and scramble after him.

Jim headed for the dark-lined trees and entered, moving unerringly in the night. The kid hesitated a moment and followed. Jim let him get about five feet in before he grabbed him and swung him around against a tree. Then he was on him, swollen erection pressed into answering hard heat, hands gripping the younger man's hips hard to brace him against Jim's aggressive humping. The kid made a moaning sound of pleasure and then responded fiercely, hands clamped on Jim's butt and pulling him in tight.

Jim leaned forward to kiss the young man and hesitated. No... No kissing. No tasting. All he was looking for here was a purely sexual encounter to get off. He loved Blair but sometimes a man wanted variety -- wanted to not know every response, every taste and scent of a permanent lover. God, just the fact that this _wasn't_ Blair was so very fucking hot. He ran the thought over and over in his mind, using it to heighten his arousal.

The friction through their jeans wasn't enough and Jim wanted skin. Undoing his tight jeans with difficulty, he pulled his straining cock out and grabbed the kid's hand, pulling it to and around his cock. His hand gripped tightly around the kid's, Jim began moving the other's fist up and down, shuddering at the tightness and warmth.

"Hey, what about me, pajero?" The kid tried to pull his hand back but Jim refused to let go. Not even bothering to answer, he continued savoring the feel and pull of a stranger's hand on his dick. He was vaguely aware of the kid trying to open his jeans one-handed and cursing frantically in Spanish as he fumbled with his zipper.

Half-tempted to try for a whiff of the kid's arousal, instead Jim dialed his sense of smell down to two. Smell could bring unwanted sensory input -- the cologne the kid was wearing was way too strong to be pleasing, and the park was a favorite place for pet owners to walk their dogs -- definitely not a sentinel treat. His sight was right around four -- he could still see in the dark but it was all shadowed and exciting -- the kid just an anonymous figure in the dark, a vague visual feast begging to be fucked.

The hairless chest drew him and he reached out with his free hand under the half-tee to slide across the smooth planes of the pectorals and rub his thumb across a nipple. The kid hissed and arched under his hand encouragingly. He'd finally gotten his cock free and was jerking off with cheerful enthusiasm. Jim reluctantly left off fondling the sleek torso to slide his hand around back and down into the kid's crack. He felt a sharp jolt of lust as his finger slipped in and he realized the kid was already lubed up and ready to go. Slut, he thought and couldn't wait to get in there.

"Turn around," Jim said, his voice hoarse with urgency.

"Condom," the kid gasped.

What? Oh yeah, condom. Damn, he'd gotten used to bareback with....

The kid mistook his hesitancy and pulled back, face hard and determined. "No glove, no love. Take it or leave it."

Jim grimaced impatiently. "Don't have any with me."

The kid shook his head in disgust. "I don't fucking believe this. If you do this often, I bet you're lousy with STDs, amigo. No kissing, comprende? Here." He dug into the jeans crumpled around his thighs, pulled out a condom and handed it over. "Hope it's big enough for your pene grande. If it don't fit, this party's off."

Jim smirked and rolled the condom over his cock. "Turn around," he ordered again.

"You think your big dick makes you the big man? Besa me culo!" the kid spat out, but he turned and braced himself against the tree, the fine tremors running along his body betraying his eagerness.

Jim took a second to appreciate the sweet ass in front of him, then, grabbing his cock to guide himself, he pushed right on in. The kid's grunt held an element of pain and Jim paused for a second to let him get used to it.

"I'm okay. Get on with it. Cojame!" the kid gritted out and Jim pulled out halfway, slammed back in, and held it there, savoring the sudden influx of sensation.

Oh yeah, sweet ass was right. Tight and hot. With deliberate control, Jim started off slow, wanting to savor that tight grip along every inch of his cock. The leisurely movement felt unbearably good to sentinel senses and Jim felt something inside relax and give over to the slow, deliberate fucking. He slid his hands around to the kid's chest, smoothing the silky skin over and over. The absence of hair was unexpected and different and he really liked it. He stroked the skin lovingly to the same rhythm as his cock slowly working away in the kid's ass.

He could hear the other couples in the park going at it. It was like listening to an X-rated movie in surround sound. Jim eavesdropped shamelessly, using the sounds of other men's pleasure to heighten his own urgency. There were a couple of guys thirty feet to the left who were fucking vigorously, and closer to the right, someone was very vocal in his appreciation of the blowjob he was getting. There were some others further away, whose sound effects just added to the chorus of lust Jim was enjoying. The park was starting to fill up.

"Fuck, oh fuck. Toca me. Touch me, por favor," the kid moaned, hands gripping the tree tightly as he pushed against it, bucking hips trying to speed up the action.

Jim kept up his steady thrusting, not speeding up, not reaching down. Because that was the fucking _point_ , right? Not worrying about whether your lover was enjoying it. Fucking a stranger meant that you didn't have to give a shit if it was good for them. You weren't going to be seeing them again. So it was all about your own pleasure. He could concentrate without distraction on the delicious sensation of his cock being gripped and squeezed by a warm, tight ass and never mind who was attached to it.

"Hey joto, you listening to me back there?" The kid tried turning around, looking more than a little pissed off. His wriggling was throwing Jim's rhythm off, so Jim grabbed his hips and adjusted the angle a little to bang the kid's sweet spot. The kid threw back his head with a gasp, fight completely knocked out of him, as he frantically pushed back to meet Jim's thrusts. "Ay, ay, que... que bien... damn, that's good."

The two guys over to the left were picking up steam and volume. Jim matched his rhythm to theirs, their gasping groans making his gut clench with excitement. He raised his sight a little to catch a glimpse of their faces as they came....

Static. _"Dispatch, One-Victor-27, we're in position at Rushings entrance to Fairfield. Over."_

Jim froze. The kid lifted his head questioningly, and Jim pressed a finger against the kid's lips to keep him quiet as he listened in.

 _"Copy, One-Victor-27. Stand by. Other units on their way. ETA in ten. Over."_

 _" Copy, Dispatch. One-Victor-27 out. Might as well relax. We're early."_

Shit! What were the odds that he'd pick the night Vice was cleaning up Fairfield Park? Damn the Mayor and his campaign promises. Still... ten minutes was enough time to take care of business and get the hell out of here. Jim started moving again, picking up the pace a little. The kid relaxed and went back to making happy noises.

The surge of adrenaline through his system had him flying. The breathless excitement and the fear of getting caught enhanced the ecstasy burning through his cock. Jim groaned with pleasure and sped up, the kid's tight ass milking his cock with every thrust. _Oh God yeah..._

Hearing was just a jumbled impression of grunts and slurps and bodies sliding against bodies, the casual conversation between bored cops, and, further off, the sounds of a busy city at night. Jim concentrated hard on not zoning on the rising pleasure. The combination of darkness, anonymity, and danger was something he didn't expect to ever find again and he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. Because this was good. This was fucking _fantastic!_

All too soon, he heard another unit pull up on the other side of the park and report in. Time to finish up here. He leaned forward and whispered in the kid's ear. "Vice is getting ready to pull a raid here. Hope you're on the edge, kid. Because it's now or never."

"For real?" The kid stiffened. "Shit! Why... um... you a cop?"

Jim grinned in the dark. "I don't want to get caught any more than you do, so shut up and concentrate." Panting heavily, he began pumping fast and hard. He could hear the kid muttering and working his own cock frantically. From the twitching of inner muscles, the kid was real close. Jim tightened his grip and prepared to enjoy the ride.

"Ay, Dios... _Dios MIO!"_

The sharp tang of semen suddenly filled the air and then the deep, rhythmic clenching around his cock overwhelmed him. _Oh God, yes!_ His orgasm was pouring out of him, deep into that sweet, sweet ass. Hoarse cries of joy escaped him, "Fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" Jim's hips bucked helplessly as he lost all control, and he hoped like hell that he wouldn't zone from the exquisite pleasure. Wouldn't that be a fun surprise for Vice?

Shaking with the overload of sensation, still trying to move in and out of the moaning figure holding him up, he felt the kid collapse forward against the tree, heard the scrape of skin over rough bark. For a moment, he felt a pang of gratitude for this pleasure so piercing that his chest ached with it.

Then the moment was over and he swiftly pulled out and discarded the condom, pulling up and zipping his pants in one smooth motion. The kid was still fumbling with his pants and Jim reached over and efficiently zipped him up. Grabbing the kid's hand, he whispered, "Follow me and keep quiet!" and took off through the trees, picking his way through the dark to the edge of the park, choosing a spot outside of the visual range of the few units already in position.

Turning around, he cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled loudly, "Cops! It's a raid!" All over the park, he heard panicked curses and the rasp of zippers being pulled up and frantic footsteps pounding off into the distance. He heard the consternation of the gathered police, as they watched their future arrests stampede out of the park, and realized they'd find nothing but empty beer bottles and used condoms in the park tonight. Jim smiled with satisfaction. No self-promoting press conference for the Mayor tomorrow.

Letting go of his grip on his companion's hand, he sprinted across the street and continued on down Maple away from the busted bust. The kid was running next to him now, laughing breathlessly as they raced each other for several blocks until they both stopped, gasping for breath.

"Damn!" the kid wheezed, bent over, hands on knees, sucking up oxygen. "Nothing like an adrenaline rush on top of the afterglow." He lifted his head and, between the manic grin and the streetlights shining down on him, he once more became recognizable as Blair Sandburg under the wig and tinted contacts. "Jesus, Jim. What if they'd recognized you? Simon would have kicked your ass all the way to Canada."

Jim smiled down at his lover and shrugged. "Didn't seem right, did it? We were there for the same reasons they were. Nothing was going on right then that wasn't mutual or I'd have intervened. Besides, these stupid publicity crackdowns are worthless. Now Vice can concentrate on getting some real work done."

"Still..." Blair worried.

"Shh," Jim said. He reached out and stuck a finger through the blue mesh right next to Blair's left nipple. "You shaved your chest."

"You said 'disguise', so I 'disguised' myself. I've always really liked your chest, man, and I thought you'd get a kick out of it. It's going to itch like crazy when it grows out though. You know, I wouldn't do it unless I really loved someone." Blair took a step forward and moved in under the arm Jim threw over his shoulder.

"Yeah? Well, you must love me then." Jim grinned as a hand groped his ass and then slipped into a back pocket.

"Are you kidding me? I just got dressed up like some low-life boy toy and hung out in a park at night, fending off sleazy creeps waiting for you to get there. I'd say I fucking adored you."

"Good thing you do or I'd kick your ass for that lousy fake tattoo. C'mon, Chief, a panther?"

Blair snickered. "Seemed appropriate. And it's not like I had a lot of choice in bad-ass temporary tattoos. Maybe you'd have preferred a butterfly?"

Jim pretended to consider it long enough that Blair indignantly smacked his ass. "No, no. Butterfly is _definitely_ not you."

They turned and started walking towards where Jim had left the truck. "Did you enjoy it though?" Jim asked hopefully.

Blair grinned. "Once you got there? Absolutely. You are totally hot when you're being all butch like that."

"Hey, a little more respect for your boyfriend here," Jim said smugly.

"Oh believe me, Jim," Blair reassured him earnestly. "I respect you. My ass _really_ respects you."

"The feeling's mutual," Jim said, groping that part of Blair's anatomy with lusty affection.

Blair grinned up at him and Jim bent down to steal a quick kiss before they pulled apart as they hit a well-lit, busy intersection. They strolled side by side, sharing secretive grins, pointing out the occasional admirer.

"He's checking you out."

"Are you kidding me? He's staring at you."

They walked on silently for another block.

"Hey, Jim?"

Something in his voice made Jim glance over in concern. "Yeah?"

The neon light from the beer sign in the window of the bar they were passing made Blair's face glow green. He looked... fierce was the word Jim came up with.

"This was fun, but you do know that if you ever pull this for real, I will make your life a living hell?"

Ah, the fantasy had stirred up insecurities. Time to put those to rest. Jim came to a full stop, grasping Blair's arm to ease him out of the stream of pedestrian traffic. Despite being in a brightly lit public place, Jim kept his hand there, thumb gently caressing skin. "Come on, Blair. You think I'm stupid enough to do that for real? Risk hurting you for a piece of ass? That's why it's called a _fantasy_. One that I had no expectation of ever acting out." His voice turned low and intimate. "Thank you for that, by the way. Besides..." Jim struck a pose, hand over heart, and recited:

 _"'Age cannot wither him, nor custom stale  
His infinite variety: other men cloy  
The appetites they feed: but he makes hungry  
Where most he satisfies...'"_

With a grin, he winked and slyly bumped his hip against Blair. "Memorized courtesy of Mrs. Hardesty, eighth grade English teacher."

Blair rolled his eyes and shoved Jim away with a groan, but looked pleased under the sternness. "Jim Ellison spouting poetry? Give me a break. Just so long as you know that's not a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card. You cheat, you lose."

"Looks like Sandburgs are just as territorial as Ellisons," Jim teased, then turned serious. "Just you and me, Blair. That's all I need." Jim smiled as the tension drained away from Blair's face and shoulders and the bounce made its reappearance. Blair grinned back and shrugged apologetically. They were cool. They started walking again, smiling and 'accidentally' bumping into each other more than was strictly necessary.

Turning down the dark side street where Jim had parked the truck, they were still half a block away when Jim couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. He cleared his throat. "So, Chief, how far down _did_ you shave?"

"You didn't notice?"

"Hey, I didn't look," Jim said. "Even with all my senses dialed down to one, I'd know that cock anywhere. I was preserving the illusion, buster."

Blair leered cheerfully. "Treat me nice, sailor, and you might find out." He laughed and ducked Jim's grab. Jogging backwards, he added, "I mean, _real_ nice." Then he turned and ran.

Jim chased him back to the car and caught him before he could get the door open. A couple of eager kisses to distract from the sneaky grope down Blair's jeans and Jim had his answer and a whole lot of incentive to get his lover home fast.


End file.
